The invention relates to a chuck with an attachment device for mounting on a motor-driven machine spindle.
Such chucks serve for receiving machining tools, for example, grinding wheels, polishing wheels and the like. Such tools have a cylindrical shaft that is inserted into the chuck and subsequently clamped.
In this connection, so-called spindle grinding machines made by well-known manufacturers (Hitachi, Dremel, Proxxon) are known. For inserting and for removing the machining tool, the machine spindle is stopped by means of a spindle locking device. The clamping jaws of the chuck are subsequently released by means of a clamping sleeve that is knurled on its outer circumference, and the machining tool can be removed. The attachment of the machining tool is carried out in reverse order.
However, a chuck of this type that is easier to operate is desirable.